You ,Me And Love!
by DayaVineet's Girl
Summary: I realized what you mean to me, when you went misssing. I love you and will love you always. A DaReya One-Shot! Please R&R!


A/N: Hello Peeps! I am back with another DaReya OS for DaReya Fans. Hope you guys like it.

It's in English this time. Lemme know if you like it.!

Happy Reading!

He was sleeping soundly when his phone rang suddenly. He stretched his hand and recieved the call without checking the caller id, for he knew it could be none other than his best friend Abhijeet. He picked up the call and replied sleepily...

"Yes Abhijeet? What happened? Don't say it's a case again...please Boss!"

But the trembling and soft voice from the other side , shocked him. He sat on the bed, opening his eyes widely.

"Daya Sir! I...I need your help!"

It took him a few seconds to understand that it was Shreya, his collegue. He cleared the sweat from his forehead and managed to speak...

"What happened? Why are you so tensed? You went to Ahmedabad, right?"

"Yes Sir...but...but there is some problem. Please Sir , I need your help." she replied with a heavy and tensed voice.

"Shreya relax! I am coming. You just ping me your address. I will reach by tomorrow morning." he replied as he got out of his bed, filling a glass of water for himself. He convinced her and disconnected the call.

Checking the time, which showed 2 am, he decided to travel through the late night bus to Ahmedabad. He quickly put a few clothes into a bag and took some essential things, picked up his phone and locked the house and left. As he walked out, he thought to inform his best friend about his problem, but then he thought to first reach to Shreya and make sure that she's safe.

Ahmedabad, Shreya's Home...

Shreya had pinged him the address and he reached there only to find Shreya and her grandparents missing. He was highly tensed as he found everything scattered and found her missing.

"Oh No! Shreya is in big trouble. I should've come earlier. Now where to find her?" he thought to himself rubbing his chin. Just then, his eyes fell on a paper on the table. He grabbed the paper and found a note named to him. the note said...

"If you want Shreya , then do as I say. Otherwise , you'll have to see her dead face."

His anger raged and he crumpled the paper in his hand. He was determined to find the person who had kidnapped shreya and so forth he went out to talk with the neighbours. He found a girl of her neighbourhood, who came to him seeing him new in the area.

"Hey...Whom are you searching?" she questioned him.

" Actually, I am Shreya's collegue from Mumbai. Do you know what happened here last night?" he asked her.

"No Sir! Actually I am Rashi, Shreya's neighbour and friend. But what happened?" she asked looking inside the house.

"Shreya is nowhere to be found inside. Did you see anyone coming here last night?" he enquired.

"No Sir! Actually, Me and my family were not home last night. SO we don't know." she replied.

He sighs..."Okay thanks! "

she nodded and left, while he moved inside the house, to find some clue. As he was searching for some clue, his mobile buzzed, and there was message from a private number. He opened the message and there was a picture of Shreya...She was injured and unconscious..And with that there was note attached...

"She is unconscious. Want her alive, then protect me from the police. There is a deal going to take place in the Rainbow club. Diamonds deal to tell you...and I want them all. Ahmedabad Police is behind me I know...But if you want this girl...bring me the diamonds and take her. And I know, you will do that."

Daya was super tensed. He was angry and worried, trying to figure out what to do. He decided to call the police and went to the meet the ACP of Ahmedabad police.

.

Police Station...

He entered in and the guard stopped him...

"Sir, you cannot go inside. You have to seek permission."

"I want to meet ACP Shah right now." he said angrily.

"But sir, he doesn't meet anyone like this. Who are you? tell me? I will ask him first." he said.

Daya pushed him angrily..."Look, I can't take over this. I have to meet him right now."

Meanwhile, the inspector, whom he came to meet, was there in front of him...

"what happened? Why are you angry?"

"ACP Shah...I am Senior Inspector Daya from CID , Mumbai. And i need your help." he said.

"how can we help you sir?" he said.

"A deal is going to happen in Club Rainbow...Diamonds Deal. And i want those diamonds. I want you to help me!" he said.

"What? Do you know, what you are speaking officer? I mean, you want to get the diamonds? And we are here trying to catch them." ACP Shah shouted.

"I know Officer! But I need those diamonds. It's a thing about someone's life." he said.

"Sorry officer, I can't help you in this!" ACP Shah nodded negatively.

Daya looked at him..."Okay then! I will do what I want...and you'll not be able to do anything." he warned him and left.

He had to find Shreya, her grandparents. Her single call to him was enough for panicking him to the core. He was tensed. He had to save Shreya...HIS SHREYA. He clenched his fist in anger, for he didn't know want to do. He wanted to call Abhijeet, but he can't do that. He was more worried for Shreya. Suddenly, something strikes his mind and he decides to visit the club where the deal had to take place.

Rainbow Club..

Daya entered the club and found a party environment around. He knew something was going to take place, so he decided to stay there and wait. He wanted the diamonds at any cost. He took his seat on a corner table from where he could keep his eyes all around him.

A while later, two people entered inside. They seemed suspicious and they had a purse with them too. He thought to himself...

"Maybe, they're here for the diamonds deal. I need to do something."

Meanwhile, another man entered the bureau, and he was shocked to see him. He was left thinking to what was just revealed. He just looked in their direction, seeming to listen what they were talking of. The man who just came and got seated in front of the other two men, asked them..

"where are the diamonds? I hope you didn't lose them to Daya?"

"No Boss! We have the diamonds with us. " one of the other man replied.

"But boss, what do we have to do with that girl?" another one asked.

the man laughed sarcastically..."Kill her!"

They were laughing at this, when Daya grabbed one of them with their collar...

"First talk to me. What were you saying? You will shoot a girl?" he said sarcastically.

The man stammered..."you!"

Daya smiled..."yeah! What did you think? I'll not get to anything? And how could you even think of harming Shreya! Tell me where she is?" he shouted at them.

The other man started laughing..."you'll not get her so easily. First let me go, then only I will let you know about shreya." the other man looked at him.

Daya's anger raged and he slapped him hard, that he fell on the floor. He held him with his collar...

"I considered you as my friend Avinash . But what did you do...used me! Tell me where is Shreya.?"

Avinash was scared and thus told him that he had kept shreya in his old house. And son after, he handed them to ACP shah, and went to get Shreya freed.

.

Avinash's Home..

He entered inside the house calling for her. Looking around, he heard a timid voice of Shreya from a room inside. He rushed to the room and found her tied on a chair. her head and hands were bruised and she was half unconscious. Near to her , were her grandparents as well. He untied their ropes He untied the ropes and lifted her in his arms. She seemed relaxed with his touch. He took her and her grandparents to a nearby hospital for her treatment. The doctor, immediately took her under treatment, while he waited outside. Meanwhile, the doctors came out...he rushed to them...

"DOctor, How are they?

"They're fine. What they need right now is rest." he said.

Daya thanked the doctor and entered the room. Her grandparents were grateful to him.

"Thank you Beta! You helped us a lot. I don't know how to thank you." her grandfather said to him.

he smiled..."Please...don't say thanks! I was just doing my duty. I am happy that you all are fine." he said looking at them.

They blessed him. He looked at Shreya...she was sitting on the bed. He went to her...

"How are you shreya?"

"I am fine sir! Don't know what would have happened if you were not here." she said.

"Relax Shreya...now everything is fine. If anything had happened to you, i won't be able to forgive myself." he said.

She was looking at him all the while he was speaking. She could certainly see his care in his eyes. She smiled. Suddenly, he held her hand...

"I am sorry Shreya. Sorry for whatever i am going to say now." she looked at him confusingly.

He smiled..."yes Shreya...these last two days told me what you mean to me. I know this is so very unromantic, but you know I am bad at confessing.." he smiled and she smiled too.

He glanced at her and was lost in her beautiful smile. He lifted her face up...

"Shreya I love you!" he said.

She looked at him blankly, taking a few seconds to clarify what she just heard. He smiled..

"Yes Shreya..you're listening right. I know I took a lot of time, but now I know that I can't lose you. Would you like to spend your life with a boring person like me?" he said.

She smiled. Her eyes were filled with tears...She held his hand...

"I...I was waiting for listening this from you. I ...I have loved you since the day I got to know about you. Thank you for loving me back Daya." She said.

He softly hugged her listening to her. She hid her face in his chest. He smiled and lifted her chin...

"now, get fine soon...I have to ask your hand from your grandparents and then we have many things to do...everyone must be waiting for us in Mumbai.." he said.

She smiled listening to his words and hugged her again, thanking him for the beautiful gift he had given her...HIS LOVE.

.

A/N:Okay..here I end. Hope you guys like this OS. Please lemme know in the reviews.

Thanks for Reading.

Please Read and Review!


End file.
